The present invention relates to an ornament simulating dynamic scene of volcanic eruption, and more particularly to an ornament that has a showcase in which a liquid and a plurality of granules as well as a model of volcano are provided; a liquid-guiding mechanism provided in a lower part of the showcase to provide a circular liquid path for the ornament; and a driving mechanism sucking the liquid downward and then forcing the liquid upward via the liquid-guiding mechanism, so that the liquid carries the granules to repeatedly erupt from a crater of the volcano, creating a dynamic scene similar to a volcanic eruption.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,877 discloses a Dynamic Liquid Display Structure and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/559,590 and its corresponding UK Patent Application No. 0010263.2 discloses a Lamp Showing Movable Floating Ornament, both of which are invented by the same inventor of the present invention to create interesting dynamic scenes in a liquid ornament and on a lamp, respectively.
It is now tried by the inventor to make other improvements on the technical mechanism adopted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,877 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/559,590, so as to provide another novel ornament that simulates dynamic scene of volcanic eruption.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an ornament simulating dynamic scene of volcanic eruption. The ornament mainly includes a closed showcase in which a liquid and a plurality of granules as well as a model of volcano are provided; a liquid-guiding mechanism provided in a lower part of the showcase to provide a circular liquid path for the ornament; and a driving mechanism located below the liquid-guiding mechanism to suck the liquid downward and then force the liquid upward via the liquid-guiding mechanism, so that the liquid carries the granules to repeatedly spout into a conduit in the model of volcano and erupt from a crater of the volcano, creating dynamic scenes similar to a volcanic eruption. The erupted granules scatter over the liquid-guiding mechanism and are ready for a next volcanic eruption. A light and sound producing mechanism is mounted in a base of the showcase to produce flashes and sounds corresponding to the spouted liquid and erupted granules, making the scene of volcanic eruption vivid and attractive.